Two Sides of Every Story
by deathangel acey
Summary: Katara had her side. Zuko had his. But no matter the difference, it's still the same...   Just something I decided to write...
1. Her Story

**A HEART BEAT**

"Zuko!"

I screamed to the top of my voice. My throat hurt, but it was not important. I was panicking inside, breathing so hard that I couldn't take this. No, I can't allow him. I can't let him die.

I ran towards him, my eyes watery. He was on the floor, wincing from the pain. His fingers twitch as I approached him. He was breathing hard, I could hear him gasp. I can't help but cry.

No.

My hands were trembling, as I enveloped my hands with water and started going over his newly-scarred chest. I can't concentrate on healing him if I'm panicking like this.

My sight was getting blurry, all covered with tears. But I swear I saw his eyes were closed. I don't want you to die.

As my hands go across his chest, he'd flinch. I knew it was painful. There wasn't much damage in his bones, but his heart was hit, and this wouldn't make things better.

A heartbeat. Zuko's pulse was getting weaker.

I don't hate you, Zuko. My inner voice cried.

She remembered how she hated him before. When he stepped on the Water Tribe Island for the first time and threatened her people. When he embarrassed my brother as he defend our people. When he took Aang as prisoner.

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you, Zuko.

He chased me, my brother and Aang all over the world. When he tied me to a tree, and tried negotiating with my mother's necklace. Forcing me to give him Aang. Though I hated him for that, I forgive you now.

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you Zuko.

My fingers twitched a bit, I can feel his pain. I recall him bruised all over his face when he attacked me in the Northern Water Tribe. Stealing Aang from us, but we still got him back.

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you Zuko.

I was the very first to trust him change. When we were trapped inside those caves, we talked, shared each others' loss. I believed him. I felt sorry for him. Then he betrayed us. And all I could think about then was how I hate him.

He flinched again. His eyes struck open, I must have hit something inside him as I was panicking.

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you Zuko.

He tried smiling at me. I stared at him, crying, I tried to smile at him back. Then he slowly closed his eyes, tired, like he wanted to rest. To sleep. No.

I worked harder. Faster. Deeper.

It was painful. He was exhausted that he'd lose consciousness. But then he would wake up from the pain, moaning heavily.

It was unbearable.

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you Zuko.

When he turned to our side again, I was the last to believe him. I even treated him unsympathetically. I discouraged him to laugh, or even smile. I refused him to be one of us. But no matter how spiteful I had been, he'd reach out for me, lowering his pride as he apologizes. But I just rejected him.

He even helped me find my mother's killer. He saw me at my most viciousness. He saw me blood bending. And he has witnessed me about to kill a murderer. But I didn't, I couldn't. But he didn't judge me.

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you Zuko.

That was all I could ever scream inside me. Because he knew how much I hated him. Now he sacrificed himself to me. Maybe that was the reason he offered his life for me. My mother gave away her life to save mine. And now he's giving away all he's earned for me, a simple Water Tribe girl.

Oh Spirits, Zuko. I forgave you; you don't have to do this!

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you Zuko. I don't hate you!

He turned away from his nation, from his family, from his beloved. Just to join us, to join the avatar. To make things right. After all that's happened, he'd risk his life to save mine? Does he still think I didn't forgive him? You're such an idiot, Zuko! You're putting me in a lot of pressure right now! I shouldn't make a mistake, because with one wrong move, it could take away your life.

A heartbeat.

I don't hate you…

I healed every fiber in his body that has been hit, but that scar won't just cover up. If I only I was more powerful. I owe him my life, and I am forever in debt to you, my Prince.

A heartbeat.

Zuko… I

I can feel his breathe becoming softer… is he alright? I can still sense pain inside of him. His heart pulse slowing down. Spirits, Tui and La, help me. Send me guidance in order to save my savior, my knight in shining armor, my Zuko.

A heartbeat

I love you

I miss your luminous golden eyes. You glared at us with those honey colored orbs long ago. When you came to apologize, your dazzling eyes were sincere and true, but we didn't believe you. Then as you make jokes around the fire, they would flicker and dance with the light. I could melt when I see them once again. So please I beg of you, open your eyes.

A heartbeat.

I love you

You have a lean well-toned body. You have muscles in every corner; years of training must have made them firm and strong. I feel guilty that your fair-skinned chest has to take a new scar that was for me. But even if you have this on your chest, I won't hesitate to touch you over and over again, as long as you want, whenever you desire. So please, Zuko, gather all your strength to stand up.

A heart beat

I love you…

Your scar, Ozai's unwanted and unbearable gift. Whenever someone sees you, you feel ashamed, like your banishment is written all over your face. Those burned edges on your face don't make you a monster, Zuko. It's made you who you are. It tells you that you are good. Though you did make mistakes, you looked through things and finally settled to what's right. Whenever I think of you, I always see your scar. I would wonder then how you got them. But when I look at you now, I don't see a scar. I just see you. I see your kindness.

Now, you have been implemented with a new scar. That has me all over it. It was Azula's doing, yes. But it was meant for me. And that scar, is mine. That wound right above your heart, is me. If you would wake up, and be alright, I'd love to take you to the North Pole, look for the Oasis and try to eradicate those patched skin.

A heartbeat.

I love you, Zuko!

I felt him twinge. He was slowly cracking his eyes open. Excitement and enthusiasm filled my heart. Finally, you're awake, Zuko!

He sat up. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Katara."

* * *

**A zutara drabble. I just thought about it and I wanted to publish it. Thanks for reading, and thanks for any comments. Please tell me what you do you think?  
**


	2. His Side

**Now this is Zuko's side. She has her side of the story and Zuko has his. Thanks for the comments and thank you very much for reading. I could end it here, but if you want me to continue… please tell me! :)**

**MY HEARTBEAT**

"Zuko!"

I was lying on the ground when I heard her scream. It was very unlike her to scream for my name like that. Mostly, I would her shout my name in anger. Or she would add threatening messages as she mentioned my name. But when she called my name, it's like she said a lot. How can she put a lot of emotions into just one word?

I felt her beside me, and I swear I heard her whimper. Right, she must be crying. I'm not dead, Katara. I'm just dying…

I gasped.

"Katara…"

I wanted to say her name, but all that comes out from my mouth were gasps, I was breathing heavily. My lungs might have been hit, or worse my heart. I tried to look at her, but all I see was the red sky, it felt like blood over me. Then I met her eyes. Whether she was thanking me, or praying for me, I wanted to touch her cheeks, and lie, 'I'm okay'. But my fingers just twitched, my arms were numb. I couldn't do anything.

Suddenly, everything was blurry. The red sky was getting darker. While everything else was black, her blue eyes shone right before me. For one more breathe of air, I closed my eyes.

Aah.

I felt her soft hands touch me. Her fingers were cloaked around with a warm liquid. She stroked my chest slowly. I could feel her hands trembling, she must be panicking.

It felt warm and nice… but the pain was overpowering. I wanted to see her. But I'm just too tired.

She moved her hands slowly. I felt something painful in my ribs, ah! That hurt. It must have been a little dislocated. But they were just bones. What I fear was my heart. It was hit by lightning after all.

A heartbeat. Even I know that my pulse is slowing.

I'm sorry.

I began tracing the first time I've met the water bender. It was in South Pole. She was terrified that time. Then her brother tried defending their tribe. After putting him aside, I then met the Avatar. He gave himself up, just for the sake of the Water Tribe. I felt fulfilled. For at last I can go home. But after so, he managed to get away. And I was angry.

A heartbeat.

I'm sorry.

I chased them all over the world, as much as my ship could allow. Then I came across the water bender's necklace. I knew it was hers; it was gleaming with the light whenever I'd see it. Then when I found her, I tied her to a tree. It was not very nice of me to do, but my hunger to go home over-clouded my judgment. And I am now sorry.

A heartbeat.

I'm sorry.

I felt her fingers twitched a little. Then I remembered the time we fought in the Northern Water Tribe. If I were asked who would win, I'd say none. We can go on and on and on. Not stopping. Because she's strong and skilled. And she can heal herself. While for me, physical pain is nothing. We can fight forever and not stop. But the Avatar was my target, not her.

A heartbeat.

I'm sorry.

I thought everything was about to change in Ba Sing Se. But then we were attacked and I got trapped in a cave with her. She knew I was changed. She offered help to heal my scar. But then Azula talked me out of it. I was a fool to believe her. So I turned against the Avatar. That is how I know why Katara hates me that much; it was because I betrayed them.

Ugh. I opened my eyes. Something had struck inside me, it was painful.

A heartbeat.

I'm sorry, Katara.

I turned to her, lifting my head a little. I tried smiling at her, not to make her worry. But her eyes were overflowing with tears. She tried her best to smile. I felt relieve, I closed my eyes again. I'm exhausted.

Suddenly everything was black. But I felt lightning inside me again, my heart was aching. I woke up from it. My world was turning around. It was painful. I couldn't take this.

A heartbeat.

I'm sorry, Katara.

I traced back memories of her once again. When I came to them. She was the last person to believe me. I can't blame her though. But she was though to please.

I wanted to laugh at the thought, but she was working with my muscles I can't even force a smile.

I tried lowering my pride as much as I could, but I needed some dignity as well. I tried helping her find her mother's killer. When we successfully found the murderer, she did not do away with him. But it was not her fault. She cannot forgive him, but she did forgive me. And I was happy when she embraced me, accepting me not just the Avatar's fire bending teacher, but as well as a friend.

A heartbeat.

I'm sorry, Katara.

I can't let her die. I was the one who asked her to come with me to fight Azula. If she was to hit by lightning, I wouldn't be able to heal her. And if I were struck instead, she might be able to heal me and cure me. But if she failed, at least she tried.

But I didn't have the time to think that way when Azula began striking. All I could ever think that time was I can't let her get hurt. I'm glad I took it for her.

I'm sorry, Katara. For all I've done.

A heartbeat.

I'm really, really sorry, Katara… and everyone…

I left my nation. I left my family. I left Mai. I'm sorry, Mai. But I have to do this. I have to do what is right. Whatever happens to me right now is not important. At least in my heart I know I did the right thing, and that Uncle has forgiven me.

Am I an idiot for doing this? I didn't care.

A heartbeat.

Katara…

If I make it through this, I am forever in debt to you, Katara.

A heartbeat.

Katara… I

I can feel at ease. Though there are still traces of pain, I feel a bit relieved. Agni… ah. She's making me feel a whole lot better. Thank you, Spirits. Katara is such an amazing water bender. A great friend. A beautiful person. Katara… oh Katara. I feel much better already.

A heartbeat

Katara… I think…

I remember how big your blue eyes can be. You would smile and those sapphire spheres would shine. When you're scared, your cerulean orbs would tremble. When I just joined you, your eyes never left me. Though it was awkward, I miss that. Two cobalt big round eyes following me around. I miss that, Katara. I would like to see them once again, and stare at them.

A heartbeat

I think… I…

Your mocha colored skin looked pretty with your blue outfit. Your waist is in perfect height for my hands to rest. Your fingers are soft; I'd love to touch them. I felt your hug before, it was warm. I want to squeeze you in my arms again. If I am allowed that is. I'll gather as much energy as I can to stand up again.

A heartbeat

I think I love you…

My scar. Father's unique gift. I don't like it. Whenever someone sees me, they think I'm a monster. I don't like that. I, too, feel hurt. Katara was the only one who offered to heal me, though it was clearly impossible for me. But I also learned that healing this won't be healing me. This scar would remind me that I am good.

Now I got me a new scar. This is Azula's fault. But I was the one who took it for Katara, so I guess it is also mine as well. And this scar means I've done something great. This scar is how saved Katara. This wound right above my heart is her. And if I would wake up, and be alright, I'd love to take her hand, entwine my fingers with hers, and go wherever she wishes to.

A heartbeat.

I love you, Katara!

I twinge. Slowly cracking his eyes open. Finally, I'm fine. I'm awake. I'm alright. And I'm with her.

She was on her knees, crying as she smiled at me.

"Thank you, Katara."


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, Katara."

I jumped towards him. It was a very happy moment. He is alive. I was able to save him.

"Zuko!"

My eyes can't stop crying. I hugged him tight; I didn't care if he couldn't breathe. I was just so happy.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zu.."I had hiccups, "Zuko!" I cried, sobbing as I say his name. It was unlike the same sensation I felt when I healed Aang, after being struck by lightning. This was completely different. I was so happy. I managed to cure him without any water from the oasis! Perhaps his will to live helped him. Oh Spirits, thank you!

"Katara." He breathed out my name, as slowly and as quiet as he could. His hand stroked my hair as the other hand traced my back.

"It's okay. Everything is alright." He hushed, stroking my brown locks slowly, "Don't cry."

I sniveled, trying to control my tears. I slowly broke the hug, my face and body just inches from him. I stared at him, his amber eyes looking back at me. My wish finally coming true.

I wanted to kiss him. That suddenly crossed my mind. Without thinking twice about it, I did so, wrapping my arms around his neck as I lunged onto him, brushing my lips slightly on his. He landed on the floor; I was on top of him.

I closed my eyes. I breathed through my nose as I nibbled on his lower lip. I felt him breathe deep.

I kissed him.

I slowly propped myself up, parting his lips from mine. I opened my eyes; golden orbs stared back at me.

Then I just realized what I did. I just kissed the future Fire Lord. I just kissed Zuko.

I blushed, slowly moving away. He sat up, bewildered. He blinked at me, trying to make sure if I just did what I did.

I kissed him, but that time, there was no feeling… it's like I just wanted to. I just had the urge to do so. I don't love him…right?

"Does it hurt?" I asked. I saw him touched and looked at his chest. I just jumped on him, do I need to ask?

He looked at me, he dropped his hand down; clearly he doesn't want me to worry. He curved the side of his lips.

I felt relieved. He's not going to make a big deal of what I just did.

I stood up. I stretched out my hand for him. He took my hand. I helped him up.

He stood in front of me. He gazed at me. I felt trapped in his eyes. Like there was no other way out.

Suddenly a muffled scream was heard from not very far. We both turned to see Azula, being out of her mind.

Then he turned to me once again, he held a hand up and put it on my shoulder.

"You're amazing, Katara. You defeated her." He smiled at me.

I can't take all the credit for myself. He sacrificed his life for me. If I had not been here, then maybe he could have defeated her himself. But If I had not been here, I would not be able to forgive myself if something happened to him.

"No." I took his hand. "We did. If it weren't for you, if it weren't for me…" I traced his fingers. I was staring at his hand, smiling at them.

He slowly raised my chin and looked at me. He was about to tell me something, I waited for it. His gaze was so mysterious, so… mature of him.

Tell me, Zuko. Tell me.

Then he dropped his hand down, his head facing the ground. He turned around, his back at me.

Spirits, Zuko, if you want to tell me something, tell me.

I ran to him, burying my face on his back. I felt him flinch. I pressed my forehead on his back as I held both his arms. Then I breathed out his name.

"Thanks." I whispered. I wasn't sure if he heard that.

…

Finally, Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph arrived. The Phoenix King was finally defeated. Then my father and others who helped during the war was there. There was a celebration, a reunion.

I was very happy.

But Aang and Zuko was not around that time.

"Where's Aang?" I asked. I haven't seen him for a while.

"Yeah. They should be here." Sokka was drinking a sort of juice prepared by the Fire Nation. He came back as a man. Well, at least I think he did.

"I heard some people talking to Aang. They wanted to talked to him as Avatar." Suki said. She stood beside Sokka, eating apples.

"Hey, Toph. Will you look for Aang?" Sokka asked. I saw him slowly putting his arm around Suki.

"What?" Toph's voice was slightly angry and surprised. I know her well. She does no want to be ordered around.

I laughed at them. "Don't worry I'll look for them." I volunteered. And went inside the mansion. Though I don't know where they are, I wanted to look around as well.

I left the celebration for a while. I looked for the two. The Avatar and the Fire Lord.

I went through rooms and rooms. But found unfamiliar faces. After a while, I caught glimpse of someone through a slightly opened door. I caught sight of Zuko! I felt my heart skip a beat.

Zuko! Zuko! I kept repeating his name in my head.

I walked faster towards the door. I slowly opened, wanting to surprise him. But I saw someone else as well. Someone I've seen before. I saw her back in Omashu and some places in the Earth Kingdom. The girl who threw daggers. I wondered what she was doing in a place such as this. Has she become good? She was a friend of Azula. Has she come to hurt Zuko? My Zuko?

As my suspicions rose, the brows on my face furrowed. I wanted to walk up to the girl and ask her her purpose.

But I was stopped, dead on my tracks.

The girl had kissed Zuko. And Zuko kissed her back, having his arms around her.

Something inside me shattered. I want to deny that I was hurt.

Bit by bit, my heart was slowly beating for him. Somehow there were feelings. Feelings for him. I thought I was beginning to love him. But we may not be meant to be.

"Never break up with me." I heard her say. Then they hugged.

Zuko seemed happy. He was smiling. Differently than the usual I see on him. He must love this person. And he does not love me. My sight was all blurry.

I walked backwards. Something rolled down my cheek. Tears were forming and they were rolling down my face. As I continued to walk backwards, I bumped onto a maid. She was carrying cloths and it fell because of me.

I gasped. Quickly wiping my tears. But they kept flowing. They wouldn't stop.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I turned and bent down to grab the cloths as she grabbed them as well.

I stood up, a handful of cloths in my hands. I stole a glimpse of Zuko once more, this time, he was looking back at me.

He saw my tears. He saw my face.

I didn't want to be there. I ran, dropping the cloths, and they fell on the floor.

I was inevitably hurt. But I cannot tell anyone that. I can never tell anyone that.

"Katara!" I heard Zuko's voice from afar. He didn't scream, he didn't shout. He just called out. He did not run after me. I doubt that he would.

But if I could be somewhere, it could be anywhere not here. I need to calm down. And tell myself that Zuko and I are never meant to be. Wait... I did not just say that…it… I don't like him. I never said I began to have liking for him. But… why do I feel… miserable?

"Hey, Katara." I heard Aang's voice and his lemur, Momo, chirping a bit late. I was meters away from him when I realized it was Aang who called my name. I put my tears away and turned to him.

"Is…something wrong?" Aang asked innocently.

I shook my head instantly. I looked at him… This is the first time I've seen him since the war ended. I tried to smile. Then he leaped towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back as well.

"I missed you." He said pulling his head away, nut his hands held me still.

"I missed you too, Aang." I smiled.

Aang slowly closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward to…No! I pushed him back a bit. Putting my hands on his chest. I'm not ready yet. I haven't thought about it, yet Aang. Please…

"Aang…" I said looking away.

I swore Aang made a frown. I felt guilty.

"I'll still wait for your decision, Katara." He said firmly.

My decision… I sighed and furrowed my brows. What shall it be?


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you, Katara."

She jumped towards me. It was a very happy moment. I am alive. She was able o save me.

"Zuko!"

Her tears were overflowing. She hugged me tight; my chest hurt, but I didn't care. I was also happy.

"Zuko! Zuko! Zu.." she was sobbing. "Zuko!" I felt her joy. I felt her like she was an extension of my body. I'm alive. She was able to heal me with her own power. She is a very strong water bender. Thank you, Katara. Thank you!

"Katara." I breathed out her name, as slowly and as quiet as I could. I stroked her hair with one hand and traced her back with the other.

"It's okay. Everything is alright." I hushed, stroking her brown locks slowly, "Don't cry."

She sniveled. She stopped crying. She moved away, breaking the embrace. But her face was just near mine. I stare at her. I wanted to see her eyes. What I want is finally right here.

All of a sudden. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. Her lips slowly brushed onto mine, and made me lose balance. I fell on my back, with her on top of me.

My eyes struck open. I stare at her. I felt her supple soft lips. I smelled her as I took one deep breathe. She smelled nice.

She kissed me.

Then she began standing up, her lips depart from mine. I stared at her, cerulean blue eyes.

I can't believe I'd miss her lips right now. Wait, what am I thinking?

She moved away, enough for me to stand up. I blinked my eyes. Did that just happen?

But she and the avatar… maybe… maybe the kiss does not symbolize any romantic ideal. Maybe she was just excited. It doesn't mean I like what she did to me…does it?

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly as I brushed my hand on my chest. I did fell an ounce of pain when we both landed together. But it is not something she must worry about.

I looked at her. I smiled, assuring her it's alright. I don't want you to worry, Katara.

I propped myself up. I can't make assumptions. She's my friend. I don't want to lose her trust in me anymore.

Then she offered her hand to me. I took it carefully. I felt….different.

I can't help but stare at her. This is Katara. After all that's happened between us before, it didn't feel important now. Suddenly I feel…

Suddenly a muffled scream was heard from not very far. We both turned to see Amy sister, being out of her mind.

I turn back to Katara. I lifted my hand and settled it on her shoulder.

"You're amazing, Katara. You defeated her." I smiled.

I thought I could do it. But instead, Katara defeated her for me. If she wasn't here, who knows what would happen to me? I'm glad she's come to accompany me right now. I'm so happy I'm with her.

"No." She took my hand,. "We did. If it weren't for you, if it weren't for me…" I felt her fingers running over mine, she was eyeing my hand, smiling.

Look at me, Katara. I lifted her chin, observing her face. There was something in her… something I cannot put into words.

Katara… what's this? What's going on? Why can't I…

No… I dropped my hand and looked away. This is not what I think it is…

It can't be… no… is it?

Then felt her hug me, to my surprise. I can feel her burying her small face onto my back, and her hands holding on to my arms. I felt a slight chill when I felt the heat from her mouth when she whispered my name.

"Thanks." I thought I heard her say.

.

.

.

Finally, my father was finally defeated. And all the others who have taken part in the war are here. There was a celebration, a reunion. After a week of defeating Ozai, the Fire Nation needed a ruler. I have finally restored my heir to the throne. But the coronation would take place after a few meetings.

I looked out the window. I sighed.

I was thinking about a certain water bender. I touched the scar on my chest without meaning to. I recalled that moment. I can't forget it.

Then I tried putting on my robes. Ugh… it hurts. I can't move that much because of this wound.

Sigh.

I thought about Katara again. Her kiss. Her touch. Her smell. Why can't I forget that? Am I…

Am I developing feelings for this water bender?

I admit that she is beautiful.

But…

I recalled the time I came to their group. She'd act very sarcastic and very protective over Aang and her friends. But that is how she is.

I gazed at the sun. I recalled then when I fought her back in the Northern Water Tribe.

"_You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun."_

I let out a chuckle. I can't believe how young and desperate I was back then. The first time we've fought… wait, was it? I tried remembering again. Oh yeah… I need to change. The people won't be happy if I arrive late.

I wore my robes, awkwardly and slowly. I feel pain whenever I move.

"Need help with that?"

I heard a girl's voice from the doorway.

There was a brief second of hope that I thought it was Katara. Since I've been thinking about her all day. But that voice… is differently familiar. I quickly turn my head. Mai.

After all this time. I thought she is…

I remember her helping me. The vision of her as the cart moves away from the boiling rock prison. Here she is right now.

And suddenly my feelings for her, the way I thought of her, my memories of us together, comes falling back.

No… I can't foster my feelings for Katara. It would be just plain wrong. She's a water tribe. I'm fire nation. There's too much difference.

We fought once; wait, about a hundred times. I can't just ruin it because I think I'm falling in love with her.

I be in love with her. I can't… because she won't be in love with me. She's in love with Aang. But Mai's right here. I know she loves me. And there's no one else who will.

I took her back in my arms again. I was happy to see her.

Yes. Not Katara. Just Mai. I hope I don't regret this.

We exchanged kisses. After so, she warned never to break up with her again. I smile. Then we heard noises from outside the room. The door was slightly opened. I was the first to walk toward it, Mai followed me.

To my surprise, the water bender! Katara.

She's right here! What is she doing here? I can't believe it…

As my mind was busy thinking of why she was her, I slowly noticed water forming in her eyes.

She's…crying?

As the tears quickly fell down. There was some sort of pain inside of me. I felt it as she stared into my eyes.

What's wrong, Katara? I had the urge to stand next to her and force her to tell me what's making her sad. Has someone hurt her? Is she alright?

But before I could do something, she stood up, dropping the cloths from her hands. She ran away.

"Katara!" I called. But I didn't flinch. I didn't move or run towards her. Why…-

I felt a strong grasp in my hand. Mai's. She was holding me tightly.

I raised my head to see her. Her brow cocked up, questioning me.

"What's going on?" She asked me. I didn't know. I would want to. But I can't leave her.

"I don't know Mai." I turn my head and watched the trail Katara went through. "I don't know."

I don't know…right?

.

.

.

**Hey'all! Okay, about this chappy, I'm not really sure about this. But I hope it's okay. I've already finished the next chapters! But it's Zuko's POV first. What do you think of this? It's not much, I know. I will improve this some other time. I just wanted to update. Plese tell me what you think. I'm posting the next chapter already!** (oh yeah, I didn't do grammar check on this one. Please tell me what I missed) :)

**Oh, I thank:**

**ARKO**

**AnnaAza**

**Iceblossom22**

**For your comments! Thanks for reading!**


	5. I don't want you to cry

I was very happy. I am now crowned as the Fire Lord. All this time, I wanted to return home and have my rightful heir to the throne. And here I am now. Fire Lord. Thanks to the avatar and his friends.

To Sokka. Since he was surprisingly, the strategist of the group. He was not a bad guy at all.

To Toph. She's very strong despite her disabilities. She had her very own way to show affection.

To Suki. Without her, Sokka wouldn't trust me. And she was indeed a fine warrior. And she is a girl.

To Mai. She encouraged me along the way. And she chose me over my sister.

To Ty Lee. She can be weird at times. And I have to apologize for mocking her.

To Katara. She taught me good lessons that I will never forget. Without her, I wouldn't be able to face Azula.

To Aang. The avatar. Without him trusting me and accepting me, I would have ended no where.

To my uncle. He has taught me a lot. I wish I can remember them all. But without him, I would've lost it. I may be where my father is now if it wasn't for him. He showed me love just like any other father would to his son.

And to a lot of people I've come across in the past. These people… without them, I wouldn't have been here. I wanted to thank them. And I just know how.

A few days after the coronation, I planned on getting on a vacation with my…friends. Yeah, I'm happy to say that. So I'm going to repeat that, friends. Hmf… I smile to the thought. But this wasn't just a vacation moment like any other. This was also to keep me from doing the work from the castle. It's giving me a head ache that I'd rather chase the avatar all over the world again. At least, all I'll worry about is myself. But I laugh at the thought. No. I want this. I want peace. Though it's not that easy, and not completely over… I want to try my best.

Right now, here we are. In the Earth Kingdom territories. When peace has returned to the kingdom of Ba Sing Se. Wearing normal Earth kingdom clothes, we disguise ourselves as ordinary people. Not heroes. Just friends.

I began taking their orders like I used to do. Toph wanted tea. Her majesty's orders.

I spun around the room to look for the tray, after all these weeks, where did I leave it? I hear my uncle playing the Tsungi horn. I can't disturb him. Not right now. So where is the…

"Zuko, can I have a piece of paper?" Sokka asked suddenly, his foot on the table. His fingers were L-shaped, looking like a rectangle. He looked through one as if trying to picture everyone. I cocked a brow up. Paper?

"There's one behind the counter." I said. But then it has been weeks. I remember that but I have not remembered where I've put the tray? "I guess." I added. I wasn't sure. But he looked and found himself a piece of paper and something to write with.

As I looked at him, I remember his sister. The last time I saw her was back in meetings in the castle, but I barely noticed her. If I recall, the very last time I saw her and tried speaking with her was in the palace hallway. Back when…

I turn my head to her. Back when her face had tears. I saw her eyes directed at me, then, to her surprise, looked away. I suppose she didn't want me to see her looking in my direction. I turned away as well. But I gave her one last look.

Oh. The tray. It was there in her hands. She held it like a book. Playing with it on the table with Toph.

I couldn't walk towards her. There was something stopping me. But heck, there are other trays out here right? I turn my back at them and headed to a narrow hall, turned left and was completely out of sight.

I searched the small shelf. No luck. I search the other one beside it. Nothing. What was I thinking? There was only one cup, and I had two hands. Why didn't I think of holding it and giving it to Toph? Oh, because according to uncle it was not polite unless we're in one table, but I'm the waiter. And it's pretty hot for me to just hold it. Then I heard footsteps. I looked over my shoulder. It was Katara!

Bump!

Hitting my head on the shelf in front of her because I was surprised was not cute at all. I mean, I knew someone was coming… I just didn't think it was her. But even at that funny state, she decided not to laugh. She's serious today.

Before I could open my mouth to ask her her purpose, she abruptly shoved the tray to my hands. Then she turned her back and went away. What was that all about?

Last time I talked to her, she was crying but she was happy. Next I saw her crying for unknown reasons. Then now she's trying to avoid me? What did I do? I have no time to ask myself. I can already hear Toph's voice looking for some tea.

'Here I go, your majesty.' I grunted silently. Somehow, the game she invented this morning that we'd switch places is not completely what I want right now. But this is her turf. Her land. She can just bend the ground and eat me whole if I disobey. So I go to her and serve her tea.

I passed by Katara who was standing by Mai and Suki's table now and headed to Toph. Behind her was uncle, I listen to him play. Then my thoughts got interrupted by Sokka's voice.

"I'm finished!"

Curiosity got to me and to the rest of the girls. So we headed towards the warrior. What was he up to?...Ugh. What on earth is that?

"What is that, Sokka?" Katara asked, pointing to those, if I'm not mistaken, people.

"What are you talking about? This is us! Look, look. This is Aang. This is me. This is you Katara-" Sokka was interrupted by Katara again. She complained about her oversized hair 'loopies', and that she looked like Momo. I wanted to laugh, but then I noticed mine next to her… is that me?

"My hair isn't that spiky!" I complain. I've cut my hair after the coronation. And I don't have hair that stands up like that!

"And I look like a man." Mai remarked. She stood next to me. She came with me, well, I took her since, we've started dating again.

I looked at her for a while as Suki said that she was drawn fire bending. She's no fire bender. Then Uncle tells us that he's trimmed down. As my face darted to Uncle, I caught sight of Katara once again.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Says the blind girl. I laughed, but my gaze fixed on the water bender. She was walking outside, towards the balcony. Where is she going?

I wanted to know. Having friends with these people thought me how to be curious and meddle with their life. Yup, that's one thing I learned from all those adventures. Ha-ha. Despite that, I'm curious. She's taking her time. Is she alone? I can already imagine her, standing by the edge of the balcony; her hands holding her tight; I can feel her deep breathing as she watched the sun set… if she's alone, then maybe I can talk to her.

That's it. I'll talk to her. After all that's happened, we're supposed to be friends. We're no going to hurt each other with water whips or flying fireballs. I started walking as the others continued talking about Sokka's drawing.

But…what I am going to tell her? I stopped on my feet for a while. I can't just ask her why she cried. But she seemed sad back then. And even now. So…I'm going to ask her why she's sad. That's right. I smirk. Taking a handkerchief out of my pocket to be sure to offer it to her so she'll know I'm concerned and all. Good plan.

I took a step, and another one. But then, the sight in front of me made me stop. Katara…and Aang… are… kissing; with a bright orange sunset horizon, few birds singing in the background, and the wind slightly blowing Katara's hair nicely. It was all too romantic…cheesy…and crappy. What is this about?

I questioned the sight before me. It was… it was too much to take in. I… I can't believe this. Why? It seemed unacceptable that—

"Zuko!" Katara noticed me first. Her face was red. I can tell why. On the other hand, Aang looked a bit angry, I interrupted their moment, I understand. But then his lip curved, he can't stay angry… he knows he should be happy that the water bender kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at Katara's face, angry and embarrassed. But I couldn't look for an answer. I can't make up a lie. Words cannot come out from my mouth. I lost my voice. And my eyes won't look away from Katara.

Agni, please tell me I'm breathing. I moved my fingers and they twitched. I'm not paralyzed, good. But why can't I say anything? What must I say? What must I do? What should I-

"…Zuko?" Aang's voice interrupted my thoughts. I darted my eyes to him, then back to Katara.

"I…I'm sorry." I should be saying congratulations… "I didn't mean to... I wanted to talk to Katara…"I should be lying.

I didn't see Katara's lashes flicker as she blink, she seemed interested in what I didn't want to say. But before she could ask anything, I needed to go.

"Fire Lord Zu-"I put my hand with the cloth on her shoulder. Fire Lord? Geez, aren't we friends? I fought the argument I wanted to start, I just wanted to disappear from their sight.

Katara felt the cloth and held it with her hand, questioning me what that was supposed to be. There's no need to give it to her, there's no need to say it to her…

"I don't want to see you cry anymore." I whispered.

I hate myself for disobeying myself. Why did I just say that?

Before she could start asking, I began moving. And I headed inside. I headed towards the bathroom, locked the door, and leaned on the wall. I groaned. I moaned. I cursed.

What happened to me?

Then there was rude knocking on the other side of the door.

.

.

.

Hello! I wanted to thank people for reading it… actually, I planned on making only two chapters about it… but then I can't seem to leave my 'two-shots' alone. And I'm so happy you want me to continue this! Aw, give yourself a hug for me! So now, I'm going to make their story continue from their different points of view. There will be love I assure you! Thanks!


	6. I don't want to be sad

Zuko and I are not meant to be. I recalled.

Right now, here we are. In the Earth Kingdom territories. When peace has returned to the kingdom of Ba Sing Se. Wearing normal Earth kingdom clothes, we disguise ourselves as ordinary people. Not heroes. Just friends.

Fire Lord Zuko began taking orders under Toph.

I recalled the last I saw Zuko working here was back when we were still at war. He was serving tea with his uncle and he seemed very happy… I hung my head down. I don't want to think about Zuko for a while.

"Zuko, can I have a piece of paper?" Sokka asked suddenly, his foot on the table. His fingers were L-shaped, looking like a rectangle. He looked through it as if trying to picture everyone. I furrow my brows at the sight of him. My brother is usually like that.

"There's one behind the counter." I heard Zuko answer. "I guess." He added. I looked at Zuko… I am still not in the mood to talk to him. But for reasons I deny.

Last time I saw him, he had his girl friend in his arms. He barely noticed us. He barely noticed me. And then… what I couldn't accept the most. He saw my tears. It was embarrassing… I shouldn't have looked for him. I shouldn't have seen him. That way, I wouldn't feel…

His head directed at me! I turned away. I don't want him to think I was looking at him. I don't want to communicate with him. After all that's happened.

I held the tray I found lying somewhere tightly. I spun it around, feeling its being square on the table I shared with Toph.

I felt Zuko's eyes on me. What does he want? Wait, Toph, tea, tray. Oh, I get it. He needed the tray to serve Toph tea. I looked at him again. But he already disappeared.

I'm going to regret this. I walked towards him, tray in hand. As I slowly made my way to him. I've thought about a few things. He has his girl friend. So even if I have these little feelings for him… it's not going to work. He and I can't be… together. I'm not saying I want us to be together, but even if I did which I don't, we can't be. I… Zuko… can't…

Bump!

He hit his head on the shelf. It was funny, but it wasn't enough to make me laugh. All I see is Zuko with his depressing girl friend. And I can't help to think I have no one.

Before he could open his mouth, I immediately pushed the tray onto his hands. I can't have him… I need someone else; someone who appreciates me. I turned my back and headed back. I needed Aang.

That's right. After all this time. Aang loved me. And I promised him I'll give him the answer after the war. If I have Aang, I won't be alone. I will eventually forget Zuko. I don't want to admit I'm having feelings for the Fire Lord. But I won't be alone with Aang.

I have to tell Aang. I'll accept his feelings. I'll be able to forget these feelings that are not going to take me anywhere. If I have Aang… I won't be alone.

I stood away from Toph since Zuko will be heading towards her. So I stood and watched Mai and Suki play Pai Sho. Mai.. I grunt. Zuko's girl friend. I can't help recall their lips locked together like that. But why do I have to get so worked up?

"I'm finished!"

What is it this time? Oh… Sokka's attempt for a work of art. Whatever he drew, I'm still unsure. So we headed towards him.

"What is that, Sokka?" I asked, pointing to those things…

"What are you talking about? This is us! Look, look. This is Aang. This is me. This is you Katara-" ME? I was drawn with this oversized hair loopies that I already look like Momo! I started complaining.

"My hair isn't that spiky!" Zuko said. I turned to him. He was right, his hair is not spiky. His hair is better this way, down, not tied to a bun…

"And I look like a man." Mai remarked. She stood next to Zuko. Of course… I turned away. I spotted Aang.

I didn't hear Suki's complaints nor Iroh's words. My eyes followed Aang, who was slowly walking out to the balcony.

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Says Toph. I didn't laugh. I began following Aang. This was the right moment.

As I looked at him, I felt guilty. But I needed someone. It could be him. I walked towards him. And we started talking. I realized that it was a right decision. So I kissed him. And he kissed me back. That's right. I don't need Zuko. Zuko has life now. Zuko and I aren't meant to be, it was Aang all this time. From Day one 'till now. I shouldn't have bothered thinking that I have feelings for Zuko. It can all be a little crush I felt for him. Or maybe I even mistook it for love, it was probably friendship all this time. That's a relief…

Wide eyed. Scarred face. Pale skin. Dark hair. Tall. Golden orbs.

"Zuko!" I backed away from Aang. I saw Zuko standing there. It was embarrassing. I..I...

"What are you doing here?" I tried to look angry. He should have not come here. But I cannot hide my embarrassed, red face. I watched him stand there. Silent. Surprised. And suddenly… I felt… wrong.

Spirits, what must I do? He has seen us. What must I say? What must I do? What should I-

"…Zuko?" Aang's voice came through. Then Zuko eyed me.

"I…I'm sorry."I heard him utter. "I didn't mean to... I wanted to talk to Katara…" Me?

I slowly walked towards him. What… what is it?

I felt anxious in what he may say. He might talk about why I was crying back then. Or he may even start talking about plans of leadership and all but what ever it was… I wanted to know. Tell me, Zuko. Am I right with this decision? Silly. Why ask him something he does not know?

"Fire Lord Zu-" It's appropriate to call him that since… huh? I was interrupted when I felt a hard hand land on my shoulder.

I lift my hand up; I felt something silky soft in my hands. What is this? I furrow my brows to question the man before me.

"I don't want to see you cry anymore." I hear his soft voice. A little raspy, but gentle. I felt something twinge in me. I froze from my position.

What do you mean Zuko? Why did you say that?

Before I could start asking, he started walking inside. Where he was going, I did not know. What this is about, I'm not sure.

"Katara…" Aang's voice ringed in my ears. I seemed to have forgotten I was with him. I quickly turned to him. I met his eyes. He started walking towards me.

"I…I don't know, Aang." I turned my back and entered the shop. I gave Aang one apologetic look before I enter the place, then I left him. I headed outside and sat on the stair case. At least, away from everyone. And then I held on the cloth Zuko gave me.

I don't know why, but I started crying.

After a while, I heard a voice behind me. "Katara?"

I quickly wiped my tears away and peered over my shoulder. I saw my brother Sokka bent down looking at me, with Suki.

.

.

Okay, I had a hard time doing this, since I want it to look like Katara's denying that she has feelings for Zuko.


End file.
